Lille Bror?
by XxAnimeWriterxX
Summary: ( Medieval AU ) Lukas is a proud big brother, but his pride was slowly fading away when he sees his little brother becoming close with a complete stranger.


_**Title:**_ _Lille Bror?_

 _ **Summary:**_ _( Medieval AU ) Lukas is a proud big brother, but his pride was slowly fading away when he sees his little brother becoming close with a complete stranger._

 _ **Rating:**_ _M_

 _ **Word length**_ _ **:**_ _819_

 ** _Characters Involved_** ** _:_** _Lukas Bondevik / Norway / Emil Steilsson / Iceland / Mathias Køhler / Denmark /_

 _ **Ship**_ _: TBA_

 ** _Genre:_** _Action / Adventure_

 ** _Chapters_** : _1/?_

 _ **Published:**_ _25/9/15 || 9/25/15_

 _ **Updated**_ : _25/9/15 || 9/25/15_

 ** _Author's Notes:_** _Enjoy! Sorry if it's boring / crappy or historically inaccurate !_

 ** _Warning Time:_** _Rated M for a reason! Course language, Violence. More to be added!_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Hetalia: Axis Powers, does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and Funimation_

* * *

 _Chapter 1: A Stranger_

 _"_ Wow... How do I do that?" A young silver haired boy asked, holding his palm out, waiting for something to happen. He furrowed his brows that no magic was happening.

"Patience, Emil.." A voice replied. Emil watched his older brothers' palm, a small spark of blue luminous mist was visible in his hand. Emil's eyes widened in fascination.

"How long must I wait... Lukas?" The boy asked, the older male chuckled before closing his palm, the mist disappearing.

"When the magic within you awakens." Lukas replied, engulfing his little brother into a small hug. "Now.. Let us go home.. It is going to become dark soon." The blond stated before standing up and dusting his royal blue dress, he also fixated the hat resting on his head. He held out a hand for Emil, whom gladly accepted and stood up. They began to walk back to their small little cottage, they lived outside of the village, because of Lukas's magical powers. Lukas had warned his little brother if he spoke anything about his powers that they would both be in trouble, Emil always obeyed his older siblings' rules.

"What are we having for supper?" Emil questioned, he was beginning to feel a little peckish.

"I went hunting this morning and caught rabbit. Cooked rabbit and bread." Lukas answered, smiling softly down at him. The boy nodded, smiling brightly, it was his favourite meal after all. The two finally reached the cottage. "Could you get some firewood, Emil?"

"Já." He collected small logs from the storage chest besides the fireplace and placed them in the pit. The child then took a seat at the dining table.

"Takk, bror." Lukas thanked as he patted Emil on the head before walking over to the fireplace and beginning to light the fire, as soon as it was warm enough, he skewered the skinned rabbit over the blazing fire. He then grabbed the loaf of bread, that he brought earlier from the bakery in the village, and placed it on the table, cutting it into slices.

"Lukas.."

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me how to read? Like those books in your bookshelf." Emil asked, in a pleading tone. Lukas thought for a moment before nodding.

"Ja, of course. But not today... Another day, yes?" He replied with a small smile, before standing and checking the well-cooked rabbit. He gathered the end of his dress and grasped the hot metal rod that was skewering the cooked rabbit. "Emil, plate." He ordered. The boy quickly stood up and rushed over with a plate. Lukas placed the food onto the plate, he took out the rod that was inside the rabbit and placed it back to its rightful spot. Emil put the plate onto the dining table before taking his seat again. Lukas grabbed a sharpened knife and began to cut the rabbit into pieces which would be easier to eat. He placed two pieces of the rabbit's meat onto Emil's plate as well as a slice of bread, he then placed three pieces of meat on his own plate and one slice of bread.

"Go ahead, bror.." Lukas said, noticing how his brother was waiting to eat his favourite meal. The blond chuckled as he watched his sibling already eating his supper.

* * *

"Do not stray off too far, Emil." Lukas warned, Emil nodded before running off into the nearby shrubbery. He let out a small sigh, he sat down leaning against the trunk of a tree, reading one of his books. The warm rays of the morning sun beamed down on him, making the scenery idyllic, the chirps of birds filled the mid morning air. A few pages into his book, he felt himself drifting off into a small sleep.

Lukas slowly awoken again, the midday sun shining in his face. He was still a little dazed from his nap, he noticed that his brother was no where to be found. His instincts instantly kicked in. He swiftly stood up, letting his book drop to the ground, that it was once sprawled in his lap, and rushed towards the direction that he last saw Emil run to.

"Emil?" He called out. No response.

"Emil?!" Nothing.

"Lille Bror?!"


End file.
